Harry's New Beginning Life
by Drac0-aSianGiRL
Summary: Everything is good in the wizarding world. Everyone is happy... except two people whose worlds are full of loneliness, so what happen's when they find each other and their lives start to change for the better or for the worst? DMHP & RWHG
1. REALiZATiONS AND MiSTAKES

**_I guess I have to do this_**:

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, all that goes to the wonderful J.K Rowling. I just enjoy them loads.

**Author's Note**: HEYYYY guys, I know I had another story out and it only made it up to two chapters and then I deleted it, I couldn't finish it so I hope I will be able to finish this one here. Hope it's better or just as good as my first story. This will hopefully be my first fanfic that I'll be able to finish! YESS! Also, please leave reviews with comments and reviews of course and suggestions or critism's. I won't mind. Promise. hehe. Well than, ENjOY THE STORY.

**CHAPTER 1: REALiZATiONS & MiSTAKES.**

Summer was just two weeks from being over and Harry Potter was not paying attention. He was too busy enjoying his time with the Weasley's and Hermione. They had just finished shopping at Diagon Alley for their school supplies. This was going to be the trio's seventh and final year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. Harry was extremely overwhelmed. He was finally going to be of age and was therefore, finally allowed to leave the Durselys. Everyone was happy for Harry. Basically, everything around Harry's life was good; Ron and Hermione were going to get married after they finished school and Lord Voldemort was destroyed in sixth year. Somtimes though, Harry could not help but feel lonely at times, I mean, He's gone through so much and he had no one to really go to for comfort or to share compassion with.

Harry decided to stop playing chess with Ron and go to Diagon Alley to see Fred and George for some hopeful laughs.

"Mrs. Weasley! I'm flooing to Diagon Alley for a little bit. I'm going alone alright?" Ron insisted he go too but Harry told him he needed time alone just for fresh air.

"Are you sure Harry darling?" Mrs. Weasley was of course, worried for Harry.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley. I'll be around Fred and George's store. Don't worry, I won't be gone lone." and with that said, Harry flooed himself to Diagon Alley and ended inside Olivandar's old wand shop.

"Gosh, I miss this place just a bit." Harry said as he started out the door gripping his wand.

As Harry exited the store, he was immediately immersed by the large group of wizards and witches half way to the Weasley's joke shop, and then someone bumped right into Harry causing Harry and the person who bumped him to land on the ground.

"Och! Bloody hell, watch where you're going!" A platnium haired boy said. He looked up to see an ebony haired kid with glasses just staring at him rather cluelessly.

"Oh, It's you Potter, why don't you watch your step next time or I'll have to have my father deal with you." Draco was cold to Harry.

"Always having to run to your father huh Malfoy? Who you running from? You're poor little girlfriend Pansy?" Man, Harry and that sarcasm.

"Pany is not my girlfriend Potter! I don't fancy that hog, not that it's any of your business anyways Potter." Both boys just stared at each other.

_(Draco's thought) WOW, Harry looks really different. What happned to that Potter? Must be that Quidditch. What the bloody hell? Oh sacre blu, I'm thinking to myself, about Potter too! I've gone completely mental._

"Malfoy, what's with the stare? You like me or something? Turned queer on us all now huh?" Harry laughed as he walked away leaving the Slytherin to become angry and confused.

_(Draco's thought) Since when did Potter get real cruel? Must be after the war._

Since the war, Draco and his family drifted apart. Lucius believed Voldemort would someday come back and Draco's mother Narcisa followed Lucius no matter what. The Malfoy's continued to stay poweful but Draco became unhappy. He used to be happy, he was content with everything but now, he was growing up. He matured and he was alone. In the beginning of summer, Draco went out with Pansy but he did not enjoy it. He had no feelings for her at all so they broke up a month later. No long after that he had his first encounter with a boy. Him and Blaise Zabinni ended up snogging in Draco's room and that's when he realized he was gay. Blaise knew all along he was gay (himself) so now that Draco was gay, Blaise tried to get him but Draco wasn't interested. Draco did not know he was interested in...

...until he bumped into that Gryfindor boy. True he used to hate Potter but the summer has really changed him. He was ready to be mature. He knew then, he wanted this Potter, but how? He did not even know if Potter was gay so Draco had to concieve a plan. Draco stood there watching Harry leave and enter the twin's joke shop. Draco knew he wasn't the old Draco, but how could he get Harry to see it?

Malfoy abruptedly turned around and left while Harry enjoyed his time with Fred and George. Harry liked the twins, they always helped him by making him laugh.

"Hiya Harry! Glad you came by. Just looking around eh? Well, remember, anything you want, go ahead and take it, for free." Fred was delighted to see Harry. Fred had a deep secret. He has a crush on dear Harry and today he was going to put a move to see what would happen.

"Oh Fred, you know I can't do that. You gotta let me pay for the stuff I want." Harry was completely clueless.

"No No! Of course not, George and I are still grateful for you helping us get started. But uhmm... Harry, could you come to the back I wanna show you something mate." With that, Fred already started walking to the back.

Harry followed completely dumbfounded. When he passed the curtains, Fred stood a mere five inches away from Harry's face.

"Harry mate, I gotta tell you something." He moved in just a bit closer to Harry.

"Um, sure Fred, what's going on? Something new for the store?" Harry was still clueless!

"No not something for the store."

"What is it then mate?"

"It's kind of hard to tell."

"COME OFF iT FRED!" Harry was getting just a bit irriated.

BAMM! Fred leaned completely in and kissed Harry! Harry wide-eyed pushed Fred back and started to ramble.

"Fred! What the bloody hell. What are you doing? I can't believe this! Did you just snog me? What's going on here!" Harry wasn't angry, he was just confused.

"Harry, I'm sorry! I like you mate. Just really found out recently. You knew I was gay Harry! I came out a year ago!" Fred was truly embarassed and hurt.

"Fred, I can't like you, I'm not gay. You're just my mate. . . " but then Harry was quiet.

_(Harry's thought) Fred likes me, unbelievable. I can't believe it. But what the bloody hell, that kiss, it kinda felt...normal to me! Oh bloody hell, am I gay now or something? How on earth can that be!_

"Listen... Fred... I'm confused. I like you as a family so please don't be upset that I don't fancy you. But when you kissed me, it didn't feel weird, except that it was coming from you, someone I consider family. I'm confused now man, are you going to be able to help me!" Harry didn't even know why he was saying this all.

"Okay Harry. We can talk, I have a few hours time before we all can go home." Fred was sad but not heartbroken.

Harry and Fred stated in the back and talked. Fred truly helped Harry make some realizations. Harry hadn't been with any girl except Cho Chang but that wasn't a long lasting thing. Harry was horrified. He was indeed gay? What was he going to do! When did this feeling start to happen? Why now?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTiNUED...

I promise to work hard enough to put up the chapters, please review!


	2. A SLYTHERiN RUN iN

**CHAPTER TWO**: 

**A/N**: I wanted to start the day right after Harry talked to Fred but I kinda had a gut feeling telling me to start on the day they go back to school, so I hope that gut feeling was right, tell me if I was wrong! Well, enjoy and sorry for the delay on the updation. I am trying very hard. I'm not advance like you all are. ;

**P.S.**

Thank you _**Guinn Pern**_ for being my first reviewer. I hope it stays VERY interesting for you!

Thank you _**k-cat**_ as well, I hope this chapter fills your excitment.

--------------------------------

**A Slytherin Run In**

"KIDS! Hurry up, we're running alte already! Why do we always have to be late!" Mrs. Weasley was going absolutely mad once again.

Kids were rushing everwhere hurrying to place their trunks on a trolley at the Kings Cross Station. The train to Hogwarts was departing in exactly four minutes.

Finally, everyone made it between platform 9 and 10. Then quickly everyone went through to platform 9 & three quarters. There was so many busy bodies. Kids hurrying up onto the train. The Weasley kids, Harry, and Hermione rushed onto the train and waved goodbye to Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley was already at work and was therefore unable to take the kids to the station.

The kids made their way to the last compartment available. Everyone settled down, and started to chit chat. Ron and Hermione were playing Wizard's chest while Ginny was reading the Witch Weekly. Harry sat alone by the window. He say there thinking. He was thinking about the conversation he had with Fred.

What Harry didn't know was that just three compartments to the left were a bunch of Slytherin fools with one lonely blonde headed boy who also sat by the window alone. He sat next to the window thinking and looking extremely gloomy but still elegant.

Draco Malfoy was out of zone while Crabbe and Goyle were eating food and Pansy Parkinson was whinning about how much she missed Draco to her friend. Draco wasn't paying any attention. He didn't care about Pansy. She was just his toy, basically Draco could have any girl in the Slytherin house and yet he didn't care. He liked girls, but he was just a child, he knew that. He wanted to just fool around, no real relationship.

---------------------

"Draco, I missed you this summer, did you miss me at all because I wrote you so many times and I didn't get one letter back!" Pansy sounded like a sad little girl that looked like a pug.

"Oh Pansy, stop complaining, I don't have time to write letters back to you. I'm not going to stop time so I can sit down and write you a letter. You see me right now don't you, talk to me then." Draco of course was rude and irrogant.

"DRACO! Fine. Hmp!" Pansy looked like she was going to cry, she just turned around quickly and left the compartment with her friend leaving Draco with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Crabbe, Goyle, let's go have ourselves a little stroll, maybe we can see what the golden trio is up too and ruin their little worthless fun." We all know that Draco didn't mean that, he just wanted to see Harry. He was nervous actually.

Harry Potter did not pay any attention to Ron and Hermione who ended up snogging instead of playing their wizard's chest game. Ron was finally happy and that's basically all that mattered to Harry. Ginny left a long time ago to meet up with Dean Thomas. They became boyfriend and girlfriend during her 6th year.

"Hey guys, I think I'm going to walk around the train for a bit, and go see who I can find, if the food trolley comes, just buy me something alright?" Harry was talking to stones, Hermione and Ron weren't listening so Harry just placed some money on the seats and go up and left.

Harry closed the compartment door slowly and as he turned around, he bumped right into none other than Draco Malfoy and his goons of trouble-makers.

"Ouch, bloody hell! Watch where your going Malfoy."

"You watch where you're going Potter, wouldn't want precious Potter to be hurt even more now would we!" Malfoy gave Harry a malicious laugh and smirked hard at him.

"Just mind your own business and go harass some other little kid and leave me alone." Harry stormed off leaving Draco, Crabbe and Goyle speechless with the rage of Harry. Usually Harry says a few lines but then just walks away but this time he was angry. Something was wrong with Harry.

Harry met up with Ginny and they all just sat back and laughed and talked.

A few hours later and they finally arrived at Hogwarts. The first years were set into their new house. Gyffindor got six new kids. And then the feast began. Everything was delicious of course. It was just a merry good time and everyone was happy. Everything was perfect in fact. Soon, it was getting dark and everyone was getting ready to leave. Hermione left to lead the Gyffindor's back to the common room because she was a prefect, well actually she was now Head Girl. Everyone was clearing out of the Great Hall and for some odd reason, Harry was one of the few to be the last to leave.

Harry was walking around the school hallways in the dark with small ember fires flaming and just taking his sweet little time to get back to the common room. He was walking up the stairs to the fourth level when he turned the corner and was pushed inside a deeper dark corner of the side of where he was turning. It was super dark so Harry could not see who had attacked him so he took out his wand.

"Lumos!...What the bloody hell, Malfoy! What the hell are you doing! Having the guts to attack me!" Harry was fuming with flames, he could'nt believe that Draco Malfoy had pushed him into the corner and was just holding him up against the wall.

_(Harry's thought) Why is he doing this. Why is he even bothering me, I haven't done anything to him all night. He is just a prick and a worthless mut._

"Shut up Potter before I hex you. You have grown some balls over the summer holidays. Who knows what you plan on doing when or IF I let you go. I got to show you who's stronger and smarter than you still." What on earth was Malfoy talking about? Only he really knew.

_(Draco's thought) This is it, I'm going to do what I have been thinking of doing and planning of doing since we got off the train. This will be a fun joke to play but honestly this will be a benefit for me._

And with that, Harry was struggling to get free but Draco did grow over the summer, he was much more stronger and had more of a built body whereas Harry had muscles because of Qudditch but he was still a smaller man compared to Draco. Draco held him down against the wall and without knowing of what would come next, he kissed HARRRY!

Draco Malfoy leaned in quick and kissed Harry in a way that was passionate and also forceful. Harry wide-eyed started to fumble even more and kicked Draco in his shins. Draco backed off and fell to his knees from the pain in his shins.

"What the bloody fuck was that Malfoy! Trying to play one of your games on me! Well, you better stop or else I'll tell everyone what a FAG you are!" Harry was bright red but you could barely see it because of how dark the hallway was and that the wand was no longer lit. Harry turned around and ran so fast out of there leaving Draco on the ground in pain.

"Ouch bloody hell, this was horrible. Why am I doing this. What the hell is wrong with me. Why am I even considering Potter. Of all guys, I had to be gay and want Harry. This truly will be an school year to remember. I know I want Harry, I don't know why I have this feeling for him, I'm suppose to hate him for crying out loud! What will my father think! Oh shit." Draco was so confused right now, he didn't want to think about it anymore, he got up slightly jumbling, but managed to make his way back to the Slytherin dungeons. He said the password and went up to his bed post without talking to anyone. He put his pajamas on and went to lay on his bed.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the school, Harry was rushing around the hallways trying to get back to the Gryffindor common room. Finally five minutes later, he was there and he rushed past Hermione who was studying and Ron who was eating chocolate frogs. Ron saw Harry run up into the boys dormitory so he walked up after Harry but by the time he got there, Harry was snoring away, so Ron went back downstairs.

Harry knew Ron would follow him and he didn't feel like telling him just yet. He didn't want to tell anyone about what just happened. But he knew one thing, he just had a makeout session with Malfoy and it was intense! What was he going to do. He didn't want this to get around school. He was gay yes, but Malfoy, could Harry go for a Malfoy?

_(Harry's thought) Only time can tell, oh bloody hell, why do I have to have this in my life right now_.

Harry laid in bed thinking until finally he fell to sleep not knowing that into the night he was going to have a wonderful dream, a dream of the person he might just spend the rest of his life with, but knowing that there will be journeys along the way, hard and easy. This was going to be the start of something incredible.

--------------------------------------

**TO BE CONTiNUED**...

Oh I hope you guys liked it, I really didn't like this chapter, I felt it was kind of unnecessary but yet necessary. LOLS. But Please, leave me some reviews and some helpful hints if possible! Thank you so much!

Next chapter hope to be out within a week or two. So check back soon!


	3. UNTOLD SECRETS &A HAPPY SURPRiSE

**ATTENTiON:** i HAVE NO MiRCOSOFT WORD OR ANYTHiNG TO HELP ME iF i MiSSPELLED A WORD AND i DON'T KNOW WHAT A BETA iS BUT i DON'T HAVE ONE OF THOSE. LOLS. SO i AM jUST TRYiNG REALLY HARD TO MAKE SURE i HAVE LESS ERRORS, SO i APOLOGiZE iF YOU CATCH A MiSSPELLED WORD HERE AND THERE! THANK YOU. 

**A/N:** SORRY **_GUiNN PERN_**, i KNOW iT DOES SEEM A LiL ODD FOR DRACO TO HAVE NO CONTROL OVER HiS FEELiNGS FOR HARRY BUT iT'LL MOSTLY EXPLAiN WHY HE MADE THE FiRST MOVE iN THiS CHAPTER SO PLEASE ENjOY!

**CHAPTER TWO: UNTOLD SECRETS &A HAPPY SURPRiSE**

* * *

"Draco lay next to me." Harry lay naked on the bed located in the Room of Requirement. 

Draco smirks and crawls on the bed so that he is on top of Harry who is extremely erected at this moment.

"Harry Potter laying naked for me to take eh?" Draco sounded so sexy and seducing.

Draco started to passionately kiss Harry and soon he was kissing Harry's belly and slowly going lower. Soon Draco was a mere centimeter away from Harry's erected penis.

"Oh gawd Draco, take me please!" Harry was panting so hard and couldn't take Draco going so slowly. Slowly, Draco began to lick the tip of Harry's penis and soon he had put the wholee body inside his mouth.

* * *

"UGHHHHH!" Harry woke up yelling and sweating like an animal. He lay there wide-eyed not being fully able to take in what just happened. He just had a crazy wild dream of Malfoy!

(_**Harry's thought**_) Oh bloody hell! I had a dream of Malfoy! How is this completely possible! When have I ever had a dream LIKE THAT of Malfoy! What's gotten in to me. I do not understand this. Oh maybe, Malfoy put a hex on me from last night when he stupidly kissed me. gross. ugh. Oh great! Frist class of the day has to be Defense Against the Dark Arts with none other than Slytherins, meaning I'll have to see Malfoy, I bet he's told everyone that I kissed him. oh GOSH. How wonderful!

Harry stood up lazingly and walked over to the bathroom and got ready. Almost everyone else were already awake. Good thing to because they might have noticed Harry waking up with a huge boner in his boxers! When Harry looked down to see that he had a boner, he ran to the bathroom and cleaned his face, put his robes on and grab his bag full of books for the morning classes. Hermione and Ron were already downstairs talking.

"Hey mate! Are you ready to go down to the Great Hall? Breakfast has already started and I am straving." Ron was never FULL.

"Mornin mate, yeah I'm ready, let's go get some food before we had to class." Harry could barely coopperate with everything going on around him.

Harry wasn't exactly sure how the rest of his day went but he knew it wasn't important, he wanted to just figure himself out. He was sure he was doing poorly in all his classes today because he couldn't concentrate.

"Harry, are you already? I'm worried, you've been almost out of it all day." Hermione was of course being super worried, she was the mother of the trio, it seemed like it.

"What? Oh, sorry Hermione, I don't know, something has been bothering me for a whiles now, I think I'll just take this free period and head back to our house. Ill see you in class! Bye." And before Hermione could protest, he ran off towards the left corridors and up the stairs. He was running so fast, he didn't even realize he was running straight for someone who by the way wasn't paying much attention to where he was heading either.

"What the hell Potter!" It was non other than the one person whom Harry was hoping to NOT see today, Draco Malfoy.

(_**Draco's thought**_) Why do we keep bumping in to each other? We bloody hell need to start watching where we're going or else this could be a daily thing but then again, I'm not complaining, well personally.

"It wasn't just me who ran into you, you ran into me to Malfoy, bloody hell. Just get out of the way so I can continue on my way." Harry was try to hurry on out of this awkward situtation.

"I don't know why you always have to walk so fast like you're trying to hide somewhere Potter."

"Just shove off it Malfoy, I don't need your bullying at the moment, or anymore if that could make a difference but I highly doubt, you play to much and think you're so much better than anyone, you're so full of it Malfoy." Harry was trying to hit Malfoy with those words but he could'nt tell if Malfoy was even being affected by them.

"OUCH. That really hurts Potter. You really think that's me? Maybe it seems like that's me but since you don't know me, you really don't know the real me than huh Potter. Good bye." Draco Malfoy was leaving when Harry suddenly put his hand on Malfoy's shoulder to stop him.

(_**Harry's thought**_) He really looked hurt, maybe I'm being tricked but arghh, I got to say sorry now because he looks so hurt, this will be my own fault if I fall for his little trick, damn mum & dad for giving me such a caring heart.

"Hey, stop, I didn't mean to hurt you, don't go. Listen I didn't mean what I said but Malfoy, look at yourself, you really do put a front that you're some big tough guy. For your information, I was trying to hurry back to Gryffindor's house so I can climb into bed and take a rest, after what uhmm happened yesterday, I can't exactly concentrate..." Harry was scared that he was being stupid for bringing what happened last night up again thinking that Malfoy would blow up and start hexing him.

"Oh yeah that thing Potter. Just don't talk about that alright, it was a mistake and a bad impluse of judgement. I normally have my cool but I don't know what happened. I know you didn't like it because it was ME and I'M A GUY for that matter. So let me say this ONCE, I'm sorry that I kissed you last night." Draco Malfoy was blushing and was actually saying sorry.

Harry could not beleive that Draco Malfoy had just appoligized to him. There was an udder weirdness of silence between them for about a few moments. Harry was just staring at Draco thinking about how Draco had changed over the summer and how he has been changing over their school years together. Draco had indeed gotten taller and more fitted and he seemed the same on the outside with his meanness and his talk about pureblood and mudbloods but this time he seemed also more nicer.

Draco was doing the exact same thing at the exact same time. Draco was infact checking out Harry nervously and thinking about how because of Harry, Draco was starting to not be able to concentrate on school work and was starting to act differently. He didn't want to be rude towards Harry anymore. He didn't know why he started to like him. Heck, he didn't even know why he was gay but it was showing that he was gay and no one minded. Gay folks and lesbians are equally accepted in the wizarding worlds except maybe against those of pureblood, i.e. Draco's family.

"Are we just going to stand here and say nothing?" Draco couldn't take the silence anymore. He either wanted to kiss Harry one more time or just get out of here fast and continue on down to the Great Hall to meet up with Pansy.

"Oh, sorry, you can leave now Malfoy." Harry started to slowly walk down the corridor leaving Draco alone for a second before he just turned around and ran up to Draco...

"What do you want now Potter?" Draco stood there dumbfounded when all of a sudden, Harry leaned in and kissed Draco! Draco was wide eyed and everything but this time, he didn't stop. Him and Harry stood there in the middle of the corridor kissing together in broad daylight.

Draco started to wrap his arms around Harry's waist as Harry took his hands and ran it through Draco's sleek fine hair. It was like a fairy tale for the both of them. It seemed pretty intense for the both of them and then again it felt normal and just right for this to happen. Something sprang to life during this moment and they both felt it.

After about five minutes of pure lovely snogging, they let each other go for some air and that's when they really realized what had just happened.

"WOW. Uhmm. Alright, I'll see you later?" That was all Harry could find the words to say. He was shocked as to what he just did and yet he was smirking, along with Draco.

"Uhm alright then Potter, I'll uhm see you later." Draco was about to turn around when Harry leaned in and whispered something in his ear.

"Call me Harry, I'll be sending you an owl later. Don't worry, I'll be disgreet." And then Harry kissed Draco on the cheek and left.

Both boys were completely unaware of the excitment that started to fill inside them as soon as they left each other sides. Harry ran down the corridors and into the common room of the Gryffindor house and just layed in his bed post thinking of what had just happened. He started to think how he could do that with Malfoy, why did he start to like him and come to terms that he was a gay wizard that was falling for Draco Malfoy. He didn't know exactly why but he knew that Draco wasn't the same kid he met back in first year. He has changed.

Draco on the same note could not do anything else but tell everyone to shut up and let him concentrate on Harry. He did not tell anyone about what happened because his fellow mates wouldn't allow him to be with the Boy-Who-Lived. Maybe not just yet. He sat there at the table in the Great Hall thinking about the past 10 minutes of what just happened and that something was diffinately going to change and he was ready for it.

"Draco, what is wrong with you? Why aren't you conversating with the rest of us?" Pansy asked worriedly.

"Just be quiet Pansy, you don't always need me to join in every conversation you have." Draco couldn't take the talking, so he just got up and left for their next class, it was Herbology with Gryffindor. He left early so he can take his time walking down to the greenhouse. Even with all this excitment about Harry and irration about Pansy, he stilled managed to look clean, collected, and very proper. His hair was still fine and sleek even though just moments ago, Harry was running his fingers through it.

(_**Draco's thought**_) I have Harry. I can feel it. I am going to have Harry and this is going to be something real. What have I gotten my self in to! This is going to be a crazy ride!

As Draco was entering the greenhouse, other students were starting to come down the hill towards the greenhouse. Class was starting soon.

Pretty soon the class was filled up and everyone was ready for class. Harry was on one side of the plant tables with the other Gryffindors and Draco was on the other side with his fellow Slytherins. Throughout class, Harry would sometimes catch Draco looking at him and then sometimes Draco would catch Harry looking at him and a few times they looked at each other the same time and just smiled in that quiet tone but could somehow understand each other. That smiled that they gave each other was something warming. It made Draco feel weird. It made Harry feel weird. Both boys didn't know what it was but they were going to find out.

Life for Harry was starting to dramtically change and he was hoping that maybe this would be for the better because at this time in his life, he could use a good thing in his life, he already has Hermione and Ron in his life that makes his wonderful. But he wants more and he is about to recieve it.

* * *

**TBC...**

i HOPE THiS iS GETTiNG BETTER? PLEASE REViEW AND GiVE ME FEEDBACK, i'D REALLY APPRECiATE iT. DON'T WORRY FOR ALL YOU ACTiON WANTERS OUT THERE, THERE WiLL BE SOME STRONG ACTiON GOiNG ON SOON. i'M TELLiN YOU ALL NOW THAT OF COURSE THiS iS A LOVE STORY BUT A STRONG ViViD ONE SO iF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ ABOUT SEX SCENES, DON'T CONTiNUE ON BECAUSE THERE WiLL BE SEX SCENES. SO ACTiON SCENES + SEX SCENES! THANK YOU!

NEXT CHAPTER COMiN UP WiTHiN THREE WEEKS i HOPE. MAYBE EVEN ONE AND A HALF WEEKS.


	4. A DiNNER DATE? EXCiTiNG!

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**ATTENTiON**: i AM SO SORRY i HAVEN'T UPDATED iN SUCH A LONG TiME, SCHOOL RiGHT NOW HAS REALLY TOOKEN OVER, MY OWN FAULT FOR BEiNG A PROCASTiNATOR AND NOW i HAVE TO PAY THE PRiCE. iN MY FiRST PERiOD ENGLiSH CLASS, WE HAVE TO WRiTE A SHORT STORY AND GUESS WHAT iM WRiTiNG ABOUT GUYS! HARRY POTTER AND DRACO MALFOY BEiNG iN LOVE BUT i KiND OF MODiFYiNG iT WiTH LiKE NAMES AND THE WHOLE MAGiCAL THiNG. HEHE.

_**THANKS TO**_: **EVERYTHiNGFORME**, im glad you left me a comment! lols. i hope you finish a story like i hope i can accomplish this story and finish it! hope you like it.

WELL i HOPE U ENjOY THiS CHAPTER. HOPE iT WASN'T TOO LONG OR TOO SHORT.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: A DiNNER DATE? EXCiTiNG!**

* * *

**

Over the next couple of days, Draco and Harry would sometimes _accidentally_ bump into each other on the way to class and they would just stare at each other. None would yell or say something rude, only if one of them with a fellow friend. It was something they came accostumed too because the bumping allowed them to be near each other for a spilt second. Both boys enjoyed it, even if it was nothing more for now.

"Watch where you're going stupid Potter, if I didn't know any better, you were trying to cap a feel on me." Draco was being mean to Harry only because Harry was accompained by Hermione and Ron.

"Whatever Malfoy, you always run into me, it's like YOUR stalking me. Let's try to have this our last bump in, alrite!" Harry stormed off with Hermione and Ron and when Ron and Hermione weren't looking, Harry turned around slightly and smiled at Draco. Draco smiled back and gave him a small wave, a wave that Hermione saw but not Ron.

The trio continued to walk down the corridors to the Great Hall to get some lunch. It was their free period as well so the plan was to get some food and head back to the commonroom to relax before Transfiguration.

As the trio appoarched the portait of the fat lady, Hermione whispered something into Harry's ear really quickly that made Harry's eyes widen with shock and horror.

"I saw Malfoy waving at you. Hope you have an explanation for that Harry."

(_**Harrys Thoughts**_) OMG I hope she doesn't really know. Oh why the bloody hell does she have to be so smart at everything, maybe I can just lie to her, no, I can't lie to my best mate! I guess I will have to tell her the truth and hope she understands.

Harry just stared at Hermione with horror as she said the password to the fat lady and the three of them walked inside towards the commonroom. Right away, Harry grabs Hermione and tells Ron to wait down here and that he needs to speak with Hermione about something rubbish really quickly.

Harry and Hermione go upstairs into the boys dormitory where no one else was there and start talking.

"Harry, what is going on?" Hermione looks anxious but also bland.

"I really don't know what you're talking about Hermione, you shouldn't say stuff like this, people might accidentally hear and start a rumor of some sort." Harry was stuttering and slightly sweating a bit.

"Harry, I'm not stupid. There is something fishy going on and you better tell me now or I'll just go snooping around and eventually find it. But you wouldn't want me to go snooping now would you? Haha."

"Of course not Hermione! It's just... oh gosh. alrite, I'll tell you but you can't tell Ron or anyone else. Anyone else that finds out will just go mental. Alrite? Promise?"

"Oh come off it Harry, of course I promise, I'm not going to spread your life. Tell me already."

"...I think.. me and Mal..I mean Draco.. have something going on. We've been having this sort of bumping into each other thing for a few weeks now since the day.. that we well... that the day we kissed or rather he kissed me and I kissed him...We aren't offical or anything, not yet at least I guess but we don't yell at each other no more unless we're with someone else. We always bump into each other on purpose just to see each other, at least that's my reason... I like him Hermione! I know he's suppose to be my rival and he was, for some sort of time, but I guess we grew up, things change right? I forgave him for doing the things he's done. He's stopped being like that. Well, at least in front of me..." Harry was just continuiously talking and Hermione kept nodding her head to indicate that she was listening and understood.

"..Oh my Harry. This is **SOMETHiNG**...this sounds soo..."

Harry was just staring at her inching closer and closer to her to see what she was going to say after.

"...just soo ROMANTiC and CUTE! oh my goodness Harry, this is surely wonderful, but still risky and awkward. I mean, _**DRACO MALFOY**_? I don't understand why but maybe I'll see later on. You can not tell Ron but you will have to, sooner or later Harry. How come you and Malfoy aren't offical yet?" Hermione was just beginning to become bubblier.

"I'm not really sure. We haven't really talked about it or anything you know. Maybe we should talk about it, but I can't really go up to him during class or anything like that and say ""Oh Draco, are we going to go out because we snogged a few weeks ago?"", that would just be embarassing for me and for him."

"Harry, honestly, you do know gay is not looked down upon in the wizarding world. No one but maybe purebloods will laugh or shun you from it, so you shouldn't feel ashamed... but anyways, I think you do need to talk to Draco about it because if I were you, I would want something more to happen right? Right. So how about you send him an owl or something and invite him on a date at night of course and that way, it's more private and you guys can talk about the situtation." Hermione was so freaking brilliant.

"HERMiONE, you're a genuis! I'll do that! I have my invisiblity cloke and I could use that to get out of the castle. I can make it by the lake so we'll be outside and for sure no one will come out there in the dark time! Wonderful Hermione. I love you!" Harry gave Hermione a tight hug and they both happiply, walked back downstairs to join Ron in a game of wizard's chest. Ron asked what they were discussing about and Hermione calmly told Ron that he should mind his own business but if he must know, they were discussing an test that was coming up in Defense Against the Dark Arts higher class which Ron was not in.

* * *

During Transfiguration class, Harry began to write a parchment letter to Draco so he can run up to the owlery after class and send it to Draco as soon as possible.

_**To Draco**_,

Don't be so surprised that I'm sending you an owl. You deserve one right? Well, I was wondering, I think we need some stuff that we need to discuss and come to conclusion with, so if it is alright, would you like to accompany me to dinner tonight at 11pm outside by the lake? If you need help figuring out a way to get out past curfew, ask me. I can help. Hope you come. See you.

_**Harry**_

It was a nice simple letter that Harry was content with, so right after class, he told Hermione and Ron that he'd meet up with them later and ran off to the tower on the other side where the owls were being kept.

He didn't use Hedwig because he was afraid someone might recongize the owl and know the letter was from him; so instead he used a school owl to deliver the letter.

"Just send this to Draco Malfoy whenever you can alright?"

After the owl flew out the window, Harry stood there for a few moments realizing what he has done and began to get excited. He hope Draco send him a reply soon so he can then go down to the kitchens and get food from Dobby. He walked merrily back to the common room to relax for a bit before it was dinner time for the school.

The commonroom was nice and warm because of the blazing fire. Harry sitted himself down on the armchair infront of the fire along with Hermione and Ron. They sat there for a good long hour chit chatting and playing wizard's chest and then drinking butterbeer. When Ron's stomach started to rumble, they all knew it was time for dinner. SO the trio and the rest of the Gyffindors that were in the commonroom headed down to the Great Wall.

Immediately, Harry glimpsed over to the Slytherin table to look for Draco. He saw him, in the very middle of the table sitting next to Pansy. They were laughing. They were eating but instinctly, Draco looked up and saw Harry looking at him. Draco gave Harry a quick smile then went back to talking to Pansy.

During dinner, Harry recieved an owl and it was of course from Draco.

**_Harry Potter_**,

I can't believe you sent me an owl, how girly. Ha Ha, I'm only joking. But I am able to make it to our little dinner date, I have figured a way to get there so I will meet you by the lake at 11pm, see you there my little lion.

**_Draco Malfoy_**

Harry laughed when he saw what Draco wrote at the end of the passage. He looked up and saw that Draco was looking at him smiling because he knew that Harry was reading his note at that moment. Draco gave Harry a wink that Hermione caught and just nudged Harry to indicate that she saw that.

* * *

Harry finished dinner quickly because he didn't want to eat a lot, then ran back up to the commonroom and took out his cloak, it was nearing 11pm and he still had to run down to the kitchen and pick up the food that Dobby was making for him. So Harry grabbed a blanket, grabbed his cloak and ran out the dormitory and quietly made his way out of the commonroom and down the corridors into the kitchen, picked up his food that Dobby so nicely put in a basket and headed towards the entrance door.

Harry quietly opened the door and ran outside as quickly as possible. He ran around the side of the school to where the lake was and noticed that the moon was shinning extremely nicely. It was about 11pm now so Harry put the blanket on the ground and placed the basket of food on the blanket and just sat down and waited for Draco to arrive.

Harry had been sitting there for about 10 minutes before almost giving up. Harry was left alone. Draco hadn't showed up and it was already 11:05pm. As Harry started to get up, disappointed, he felt someone tap him on his shoulder, Harry turned around and was completely relieved to see that it was Draco standing there smiling at him.

"Sorry I'm late Harry, Snape wouldn't leave the commonroom in Slytherin for ages, he kept being a bugger."

"It's alrite Draco, as long as you're here now because I really thought you wouldn't show up."

"Really? I wouldn't miss this for the world.." Draco was glad that they were outside where it was dark because Draco blushed at that very moment as he spoke.

Draco and Harry sat down on the blanket and ate, quietly and calmly. They stared at each other and smiled. They shared this connection and it didn't need talking. But soon, they started to talk, they talked about the past few days and how it was funny how they're mates couldn't tell at all about them. Until Harry told Draco about Hermione knowing now.

"That little _**MUDBLOOD **_knows about this weird thing we have!"

"Malfoy, calm down, don't call Hermione a mudblood, she hasn't done anything. She won't do anything so just shut it."

"Fine, just because you trust her, I'll stay quiet and not say anything, but once someone else knows, I'll know where to go to blame. Alrite?"

"Don't worry! No one will know. We aren't even together!" Harry looked at Draco to see what expression he would give him for what he said. Draco looked at Harry quietly and then smirked.

"You saying we aren't together Potter? What would you call us then? Something strange?"

"I'm not saying anything. But this is the reason why I asked you to this dinner, I want us to talk about US.. what is it? What are WE?"

"Well... you like me don't you Potter?"

"Uhm.. yes I guess I do.."

"Well, good because I like you too Potter. So that should be enough shouldn't it? We both like each other, no one else is going to know about this. We can be together. I like the sound of that. Boyfriend and boyfriend then?"

"So are you asking me to be your boyfriend Draco?"

"Don't go all girly on me now Potter, yes yes, I'm asking you to be my boyfriend, but we can't let others know right now and we can't let others find out, we have to be extremely discreet alright?"

"Alright! This is wonderful. Thanks Draco, now everything is cleared up.. Let's enjoy the rest of our little date."

"Sure."

With that said, both boys sat on the blanket under the shinning moon enjoying their dinner. They talked and laughed and enjoyed each others company. Just this date gave them the chance to catch up and actually get to know each other a lot more. It was wonderful, but soon it was getting extremely late and they needed to head back into the castle before their mates realize they are missing. So they gathered their things and started off towards the castle, but before they entered, Draco took hold of Harry.

"Harry, meet me out on the qudditch field tomorrow night alright? So we can spend some more time together. Goodnight Potter."

"Alright Draco, good night." Draco kissed Harry on the lips and they just stood there kissing passionately for a long good two minutes. Both boys smiled at each other and then quietly, entered the castle and went their seperate ways back to their houses.

Harry made it back to Gyffindor and said the password, the fat lady looked almost scared hearing the password when there was no one in front of her, Harry almost forgot he had the cloak on. But he made his way in the commonroom and headed upstairs to get some sleep. When he climbed into bed, and took off his glasses, he heard someone talk.. it was Ron.

"Where have you been Harry?" It was Ron Weasley, he had awoken a few minutes ago to see that his best mate was missing in his bed.

"Oh, I had to use the lavatory. Don't worry Ron. Go to sleep. Goodnight mate."

"Sure Harry. Fine, goodnight." Ron didn't exactly believe him but then he thought why would Harry lie to him because Harry never lies to him so he just back to sleep.

Harry felt kind of horrible for just lying to his best mate.. He wanted to tell Ron so badly but knew he couldn't, not yet at least. So for now, he was excited to tell Hermione about it tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N**: i HOPE THiS STORY WAS WORTH THE WAiT... . i HAVE jUST BEEN SUPER BUSY AND NOW i HAVE TiME SO i MADE SURE TO FiNiSH THiS CHAPTER UP. PLEASE REViEW WiTH FEEDBACK! THE MORE REViEWS, THE MORE MOTiVATiON TO REALLY CONTiNUE AND UPDATE ON THiS STORY! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!

i WiLL TRY MUCH MUCH HARDER TO MAKE SURE i UPDATE WiTH THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS POSSiBLE, i'LL TRY EVEN HARDERRRRRRRRRR WiTH MORE REViEWS. HEHEHEHHEHE. THANK YOU!


End file.
